


The Stars In Your Eyes Are Much Brighter Than Those In the Sky

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Roadtrip, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Sanvers, Secret Summer Crush, Stargazing, Yellowstone National Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: Alex and Maggie roadtrip to Yellowstone National Park to blow off some steam; cue sanvers cuteness!!





	The Stars In Your Eyes Are Much Brighter Than Those In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassieholliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/gifts).



They don’t fight about where to go. Turns out beach vacations aren’t really the way they roll, and they agree that it’s either go big or go home.

So they pack their bags, make a detour of 4 hours to stop by Alex’s childhood home to collect the camping gear Eliza said they could borrow, and then they’re off to Yellowstone. 

They had talked about flying and renting a cabin, but Alex had commented about how she had camped there with her parents before Kara fell into their lives, and Maggie had decided then and there that they would go camping, and the huge smile Alex flashed her made her forget that she had never camped before.

They do fight about who drives. Alex had driven to Midvale, arguing that she knew the way by heart, but after they loaded everything into the car Maggie said it was her turn now, and Alex tried to talk her out of it, but eventually handed her girlfriend the keys. 

It was completely silent for about 30 minutes before Alex said something about the fact that if Eliza had always been so supporting of her ideas she might have had a whole lot less emotional trauma to deal with in her mid and late twenties. 

Maggie just grabbed her hand and smiled sadly, trying to figure out how to respond without sending Alex in a negative spiral bound to end in a panic attack. 

Turned out she didn’t have to say anything because suddenly Alex seemed to snap out of her sad state of mind and apologised for turning their vacation in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. 

“Hey, hey, we went to Midvale, you always get a little down on the way over there so it’s fine, I promise, it’s not your fault. To be fair we’re a bit too damaged to keep this trip trauma free.” 

Alex laughed at that and announced that since Maggie’s driving, she got to pick the music, and soon My Chemical Romance was blasting through the speakers. 

They make a few stops to pee and snack, and around the four hour mark since leaving Midvale Alex decided it was time for them to switch again, so Maggie slid into the passenger side and Alex took control of the steering wheel.

Maggie makes a speech about how she doesn’t hate Panic! At The Disco, or MCR or any of the other bands Alex loves, but Alex scoffs at her and tells her to go ahead and change the music and Maggie laughs before plugging in her phone and starting her favourites playlist, the soft tunes of Heartlines forming a stark contrast with Brendon Urie’s loud voice and rock music. 

It didn’t take long for Maggie’s breathing to even out and her sleeping form illuminated by the setting sun set Alex’s heart ablaze as she wished she hadn’t left her phone in her purse on the passenger’s side floor, so she could take a picture. Instead she smiled widely and tried to etch the view into her memory. 

After about an hour they reached their hotel, where Alex did the talking. She took the key and raced Maggie to the elevator, which the latter exclaimed was unfair because she was carrying their shared bag for the night and Alex was stuck with the toiletries. 

The second Alex opened the door Maggie stormed inside, dropped the bag on the floor and let herself fall face forward onto the bed. 

“Baby we still have to eat dinner.” 

“It’s like 10 at night and I’m exhausted,” Maggie replied without moving. “And I’m not hungry. Can’t we skip dinner for once and just sleep?” 

Alex looked at her for a second, debating how hungry she was before her stomach grumbled and Maggie groaned in response. 

“Okay fine, I’ll move and we can grab something to eat.” 

“Pizza?” 

Maggie rolled over and sighed. “Seriously Danvers?” 

Alex laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling Maggie upwards. 

“Maybe no pizza,” She started, still holding Maggie’s hands and tilting her head as she thought about what to get instead. “I saw a Subway on the way over here, it’s not very far.” 

Maggie beamed up at her. 

“Lead the way.” 

The next day Maggie started driving, smiling as I Write Sins, Not Tragedies started blasting through the speakers, and then she laughed loudly as Alex started head banging to the chorus, singing along loudly. 

It took them quite a few hours, multiple switches in and out of the drivers seat and many pee/snack breaks to finally arrive at Yellowstone National Park. 

Alex was the one to drive them into it and even though she tried to hide it, Maggie saw she was slightly tearing up because of the memories she made here with both of her parents, in a Kara free time where she was still the centre of their love and attention.

For a second she doubted coming here, thought that maybe having Alex relive those moments wouldn’t bring the closure she needed but would only reopen old wounds and rub salt into them. But then the tears were gone and Alex beamed at her, exclaiming she missed the nature, and the vibe that was so Yellowstone and nothing else, and we’re gonna have such a great time Maggie! and every single question left her mind because they made it through Thanksgiving with Eliza, and they made it through Jeremiah coming back and disappearing again, and they can (and they will) make it through a week long vacation in Yellowstone, damnit. 

Since they once again arrived at a pretty late hour they made quick work of setting up the tent, even though Maggie had absolutely no clue what was happening, solemnly relying on Alex’s commands about putting the poles together, clicking them into place, and holding them steady until she could take over once more. 

“I love you.” Alex whispered as they laid in the tent, Maggie looking at her and Alex herself looking at the ceiling, their fingers resting intertwined between their bodies. 

“I know.” Maggie responded, and Alex scoffed and turned her head towards her. “I love you too, Danvers.” 

“Thank you for taking me here.” 

“Of course, there’s nothing I would have liked more.” 

“Nothing?” Alex asked her, her eyebrows wiggling and Maggie laughed, shaking her head slightly. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Maggie spoke up again. 

“You did most of the driving though.” 

“What?” 

“You thanked me for taking you here. But you actually took me here.” Maggie explained and Alex grinned at her. 

“Nerd.” 

“I believe that’s my line.” 

“Shut up Sawyer.” 

“Hmmm okay.” Maggie propped herself up on her elbows and then leaned over to press her lips against Alex’s. 

The next morning Alex made breakfast, which led to Maggie making fun of her for knowing how to cook when camping (kind of, she still came dangerously close to burning the sausages to a point they could no longer eat them) but not when she’s in the comfort of her own home. Alex replied that one could argue that she was more comfortable in a tent than in her apartment where she spent little to no time before Maggie anyway, and mentioned that after her dad died someone had to provide food for the three of them whilst they camped and since her mom hated the cooker with a passion that particular chore was left for her. 

Maggie kissed her cheek and quietly asked if she had more stories from when she went camping with her parents. 

Over breakfast Alex told her about her adventures while she was on her quest to become a Junior Ranger of as many National Parks as possible, about how her dad would let her drive the car on campsites, about how she got more tasks as she got older and how she loved helping out, and about how her dad would set up the telescope and how he would teach her about the stars and constellations. 

“Can we watch the stars tonight?” Maggie asked her as they cleaned up breakfast. Alex thought about it for a while before replying that if Yellowstone would be nice enough to keep the lights down and they could actually see stars, then sure, why not. 

The day was spent driving around the park and watching geysers, while Alex told Maggie countless stories about her previous encounters with the Park. At some point Alex convinced Maggie to get a Junior Ranger booklet, but Maggie made her do it with her even though Alex protested she already did it once. 

“There’s no limit to how many times one can become a Junior Ranger, Danvers. And apparently there’s also no limit to the Junior thing.” 

Alex laughed at that and accepted the two booklets handed to her, making Maggie accept the pencils before grabbing her free hand and then they were off, answering questions about and drawing the nature of Yellowstone National Park. 

It turned out that the program was harder than either of them expected and it took them quite a while, but they agreed the effort was worth it as Alex recorded Maggie repeating the ranger’s pledge and vice versa. 

Once they returned to their camping spot Alex put up the telescope, first watching through it herself to make sure it was adjusted right, and then let Maggie have a look, telling her the stories behind the stars, most of then provided by Kara, but she also told about how excited she was the first time she saw the stars and how her dad painted the galaxy on her bedroom ceiling. She taught Maggie how to spot the Northern Star, and how to use it as navigation system, along with countless constellations, which Alex all knew by name (of course). 

Right before they packed up again Maggie pointed out a falling star, and neither of them knew it yet, but they wished for the exact same thing. A life time of firsts. A forever. With each other. 

The days flew by and before they knew it they were on their way back home. Maggie was driving when she suddenly pulled up on the side of the road, ignoring Alex’s confused look until she spoke up. 

“Mags what are we doing?” 

“We,” a pause, in which Maggie turned off the engine, “are gonna watch the sunset. Now c’mon, get out.” 

Alex did as she was told, leaning against the side of the hood on her side of the car. Maggie joined her and together they stared at the horizon for what felt like forever, but neither of them complained. 

“You know,” Maggie started, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” 

“About what?” Alex asked softly, trying to tear her eyes away from the orange and pink sky but failing, settling for a quick glance to her left. 

“About us. And firsts. And about when I should do this.” 

“Maggie is there a point to all this?” 

Maggie pushed herself of the car and moved in front of Alex, forcing her to look at her. 

“Before you came into my life I was convinced I couldn’t be happy, that no one would ever care as much about me as I care about them. And then you walked onto my crime scene,” Alex tried to protest but Maggie shushed her. “As I was saying, my crime scene, and for some reason that changed everything. Because suddenly I loved playing pool while I absolutely suck at it and every time you were around I was happy. Really, truly happy. Because of you. And at first that scared me, because I hurt everyone I care about and I couldn’t hurt you, so I pushed you away. But you pushed back and you saved me and then I was a goner, and well, the rest is history.” Alex beamed at her. “And it hasn’t been easy, between the fighting aliens and the- the kidnapping and... and the Daxamites. And your dad. And my dad. Anyway, long story short it hasn’t been easy. But all that was worth it, because we’re here, and we’re happy, and we’re together. I told you about firsts one day, and I want this to be one of them.” Maggie breathed in and out shakily, pulled something out of her back pocket and sank to one knee. “Alex Danvers, will you make me the absolute happiest woman in the multiverse and marry me?” 

Alex stared at her with her mouth open for what felt like forever. 

“Alex?” 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Alex mumbled, and Maggie heard it as a no and got up. 

“I’m sorry I thought-”

“Mags, no, I mean, of course I want to marry you. I bought a fucking ring for Christ’s sake but I can’t believe you beat me to it.” 

“What?” 

Alex opened her door, did some digging and came back with a similar velvet box as the one Maggie was holding. 

“I had a whole speech and everything, but yeah, I was actually hoping I got to pop the question and you would say yes.” 

At that they both started laughing, and crying, and then they were kissing and slipping rings on each others fingers. 

Eventually Alex got to do her speech, but that was because she had used it as an inspiration for her vows. 

Never underestimate the power of falling stars, because Alex and Maggie did get their forever. 

A forever that started with I do.


End file.
